TheTransfer
by 5mairer
Summary: American bad girl Madison (aka Maddie) transfers to Hogwarts in her third year because her dad got a new job Britain's Ministry of Magic. is Maddie's dads unexpected job offer a gift, or a conspiracy?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Ian Wing sighed loudly, running his hand through his short graying hair, as he read the paper that had been handed to him. The man on the opposite side of the table was staring at him intently; Ian almost felt as if he was being observed in such a manner that the man in front of him could write a book on his every move.

"I'm sorry Wing, but this is the only way to continue the operation," the man said, not sugarcoating the situation in the slightest.

He was not a tall man by any means, but his demeanor radiated power in such a way that he could tower over every person in the room. Ian, who was quite a tall man himself, felt intimidated by the person in front of him.

Ian looked at the man in disbelief. Sure, he was the boss, but wasn't this plan of action a bit extreme?

"Do you mean that I have to move to Britain? What is the point in that? I can't do what you do!"

"Indeed you can't, Wing," his boss said, agreeing. "But I need someone in the Ministry of Magic to make sure that my plan succeeds. It cannot fail. I will stay here and make sure that the United Ministry of America is kept in line. Project Purify must have Britain under its power; otherwise we have no chance of succeeding. And, we both know you don't want that, you know the consequences. That is why I need a man inside.

"There are more purebloods in Britain versus any other nation in the entire world. You must understand this. Britain will be our new base of operations at the end of all of this, Ian," the man said, staring deep into Ian's blue eyes, still not finding an adequate amount of acceptance within.

"We've been in this since the beginning, and now, we are at the verge of putting the plan into action. We have worked so hard to get to this point my friend, and we can do this, we really can." he said convincingly, clasping Ian's hand within his own, hoping that it would be enough.

Wing looked as if he was going to agree, but something itching at the back of his mind causing his reluctance.

"What about my daughter? She will not be happy with this arrangement. She has a school here, as well as friends," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"I have already thought of this," his boss responded, not looking the least bit fazed. "I have contacted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will be tested, and if she passes, she will be accepted into the third year class. You know the reputation of Hogwarts, the education she will receive will be immaculate."

Slowly, Ian Wing nodded. An education at Hogwarts for his daughter was a definite bonus. He then stood and shook his bosses hand.

"I accept. I'll send you an owl from Britain."

"I shall be expecting it," his boss replied, one of his small, rare smiles forming upon his face.

Ian did not return the smile, but his facial expression portrayed acceptance. He strode out of the room, his robes billowing in an almost bat-like manner behind him.

After a few minutes of much-needed peace that Ian's boss had, another man strolled into room purposefully. Although caught by surprise, he was careful to keep his face stoic.

"I just heard the news. Is it true that Wing is being transferred?" the man who had walked in asked, without preamble.

"Yes Ruthford, it is true." the boss responded with a small sigh.

"I honestly didn't think he would go for it, with his daughter and everything," the second man, Ruthford, said. "How did you persuade him?"

"I just told him what he wanted to hear. It works every time. Now," the boss paused, looking Ruthford in the eye. "Don't you have to preparations to make or are you planning to gossip with me for the rest of the day?"

Ruthford quickly jumped out of the chair, not wanting to upset his boss, and ran out of the office.

The boss sighed in exasperation as soon as Ruthford had left the room and looked down onto his desk, moving his chair slightly back in order to access a drawer, which he had sealed with the most powerful magic, he knew of. He performed the complex spell and opened the drawer, which held his most important possessions. Or rather, a possession, which he took out of the drawer. A gold and scarlet frame, with a lion in the corner, stood out against the light colored wood of the desk. It was a picture of two people, who were moving within the frame, one looking to be around 12 years old, with grey eyes and brown hair blowing in the wind. The other person was older, most likely the girl's mother, with the same hair color, and the same mischievous look that was in her daughter's eyes. The boss touched his fingers to his lips and pressed them to the photo.

"I'll avenge you, my sweets," he whispered, his eyes filled with determination.

With that, he put the frame back in the drawer, and redid the charm.

He took out a few files, laid them upon his desk, and began to look over the final preparations. Project Purify was coming, and he had to be ready.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Madison Wing stood at Platform 9 ¾, trying to look casual as she leaned against her trunk and looked around. But being the first transfer to Hogwarts in more then a hundred years, made her stand out. If she were two years, just _two years_ younger, she would just be another first year, waiting at the platform to begin her training as a young witch. Instead, she was thirteen, and being stared at more then that time her friend Grace had bewitched her hair to change colors every few seconds. And she didn't just do streaks of color. No, Grace never did anything halfway. No, this was full on color hair. Madison had borrowed the spell for her AP Charms final, and it had gotten her an O. It also didn't help that she was from America, so even her freaking _voice _stood out here.

Madison sighed and looked at her watch. It was around eleven forty-five. She'd better get on the train. She grabbed her trunk and ignoring the burly fifth-year's offer to get it onto the train for her, (Madison didn't like help, ever) heaved it into the luggage compartment. She then found an empty compartment, and sat down. Only then did she let her thoughts wander. She thought about the time she had first heard the name " Hogwarts".

"_What do you mean, we're moving to BRITAIN?" Madison yelled at her father. Madison couldn't even think straight. She kept trying to yell some more, but couldn't. " Why? What could you possibly want with that country of tea-drinking, pompous, pot-bellied fools?" she finally burst out. Her dad spread his hands helplessly. " I've been offered a job." He said simply spreading his hands out in front of him. " Oh yeah, of course Dad, I understand now. You just want me to pack up, leave behind my school, my friends, my whole entire freaking LIFE, and you expect me to be okay with it?" she spat at he father, tears now streaming down her face. She collapsed onto her bed. " Maddie" her dad said, using the pet name he had made up when she was a little girl. " Look I've made arrangements. You'll take a test and if you pass, you'll be admitted to one of the most prestigious schools in all of the United Kingdom."_

" _And that school would be?" Madison asked, hating herself for caving in._

" _It's called Hogwarts" her dad responded._

" Hello? Hello?" A voice jerked Madison out of her daydream. A girl with wavy blonde hair stood in the doorway of the compartment.

" Oh, hey" Madison replied. " Do you need something?"

" Um, well I was kind of wondering if I could sit in this compartment? Everywhere else is full."

" Yeah, sure no problem. Does it look like I care?" Madison replied sarcastically.

" Um, is that a yes?" the girl asked. Madison gave her a withering glare.

" Okay okay!" the girl said throwing her hands in the air as she sat down across from Madison. " My named Emily, and I'm in Gryffindor and my twin brother, Peter is in Ravenclaw. Its kind of awkward, but all the houses usually get along, except for Slytherin, but nobody get along with the Slytherin's except the Slytherins."

Madison must have been looking at her funny, because a look of surprise came over Emily's face.

" Good Godric, _you're the_ new transfer student from America!" Emily exclaimed. " People have been talking about you up and down the train. I can't believe it!"

Just as she said that, there was a knock on the compartment door. An elderly lady appeared in the doorway with a tray of sweets.

" Would you like any sweets girls?" the lady asked.

" Um, no thanks." Emily said.

"I'll take some" Madison said, and grabbed two pieces of everything and paid with one gold Galleon.

" Want some?" she asked Emily softening her tough exterior.

" Well, I wouldn't mind a Pumpkin Pasty, if that's all right with you." Emily said, gratefully accepting a pasty.

As they talked, Madison got more and more comfortable talking to Emily, though she was careful not to tell her anything about her dad, she did tell her about her old school, Hagatha's School of Magic. About her teachers, her friends, her classmates. They talked until it was time to but on their robes, Emily's with a lion crest, and Madison's with none.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Emily Voss exited the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform excitedly alongside Madison. Emily had doubts as to whether she and Madison were actually friends. They had talked for a grand total of one hour, did that fit the qualifications? Probably not, seeing as she was still unaware of her last name. How did she forget to ask that?

As they walked down the platform, Emily caught sight of the gamekeeper, Hagrid, and his bloodhound, Fang, walking down the platform.

"Firs' years firs' years, line up in front of me please!" Hagrid yelled, his voice carrying down the entire platform.

Madison, of course, had never seen Hagrid, let alone another giant. It would be an understatement to say that she was shocked at the sight.

"Oh. My. God. Who is that?" Madison asked, voicing her thoughts, her jaw dropping.

"Oh, that's Hagrid," Emily explained nonchalantly. "He's the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. He takes all the First Years to Hogwarts."

"So, I should probably go with him?" Madison asked.

Emily did not want to make Madison upset for calling her a First Year, but she couldn't think of any other way to tell Madison that going with Hagrid was probably the smartest decision.

"Well, even though you're not a first year, it is your first year at Hogwarts, so I guess," Emily finally responded, still looking vaguely uncomfortable.

Madison pondered this, deemed the answer sufficient, and walked over to Hagrid, not saying a single word to Emily. She saw him look confused for a few seconds until a look of realization crossed his face.

Emily watched as Hagrid greeted Madison and invited her onto the boat. She felt content with her decision until she realized she was alone. If only she could find -

"Hey Emily, want to ride up with us to the castle?"

Victory! She turned around to see her brother, Peter, and his best friends, Cameron and Matt.

"Sure, sounds great," she said, a smile spreading over her face.

Peter and Emily had always been close, even though they were in different houses. As Emily climbed into the horseless carriages that would take them up to the castle, she noticed Cameron had not entered the cart. She looked around, frantic, only to find him just outside the cart, petting air.

"Um, Cameron, what are you doing?" she asked, completely bewildered at this turn of events.

"They're thestrals. They pull the carts to Hogwarts every year," Cameron said, but noticed Emily's confused expression and continued. "They can be only be seen by people who've seen death. So, now, I can see them."

Although Cameron tried to hide it, Emily saw through the facade. She left the cart hastily to go comfort her friend.

"Oh Cameron" she said, hugging him. Emily could feel the tears on her shoulder when Cameron broke away.

"Thanks Em," he said, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his robes. "Come on, let's get to school.

Emily squeezed his shoulder as they walked into the carriage, thanking Merlin that Peter and Matt were smart enough not to make any comments on Cameron's meltdown. Instead, they had steered the conversation towards Quidditch.

The boys were all on the House team: Peter and Matt were chasers, and Cameron was a Keeper. Emily had tried out and was cast as a reserve, but the odds of her ever getting to play were low. Everyone knows Gryffindor's would rather play when they were sick rather than miss a match.

They were forced to cut their conversation short when they reached the Great Hall, as they had to split up and go to their separate tables. Just as Emily started to head to her table, Cameron grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear, "Meet me at midnight tonight on the third floor under the memorial to Sirius Black."

With that highly detailed message, he let go caught up with Matt and Peter. She stood there, baffled, until the tide of students brought her back to reality. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table, her mind not able to concentrate on anything but Cameron.


End file.
